


【LAL/教师AU】欲买桂花同载酒

by suliwu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 物理老师獒x化学老师龙，6000字一发完结。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	【LAL/教师AU】欲买桂花同载酒

1.  
国辉高中有个不成文的规矩，物理课和化学课一定要排在一块，一前一后。定下这个规矩的老校长开会的时候摸着自己腆出来的肚子满足的说，“理化不分家，是哇！”  
教化学的副校长一旁全程都是冷漠脸。  
后来老校长退休了，副校长也退休了，但是这个规矩就这么传了下来，以至于每次排课的时候教务处都要煞费苦心，尤其是当教一个班的老师还有那么点不太对付，那这个就更加尴尬了。  
比如说这届的一班。  
物理课的下课铃声响了，课间过去了，下节课的预备铃都已经晃晃悠悠三遍了，教物理的张老师还在讲台上晃晃悠悠，就是不下课。一班的学生其实也是蛮着急的，但是想到下节是化学还隐隐有点期待。  
无他，每次化学物理交接的时候，都是一场“演员的自我修养”的大戏。但是有个人撑不住气了－－每次都是跳了两级上来的樊小胖儿提出问题，”老师，化学课上不上？”  
全班同学倒吸了一口冷气。但是看着人家小孩儿白白嫩嫩的小脸儿又不忍心拉住他。  
“你们化学老师这节生病了，我带。”张老师言简意赅，继续惜字如金的往黑板上丢公式。背对着黑板，他还在问着，“这个选c，对不对？”  
没人回答对。  
马老师在门口乐呵呵的站着，应了声，“对～！”  
张老师眼睛里精光一闪，快的都没让人看清，随后懒懒的对门口站的溜直的马老师说，”马老师，生病了还是多回去歇会吧，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。“  
”张老师不辛苦不辛苦，您看您晚上挺累的了，眼皮都耷拉了，学生要紧，自己身体更要紧，“马老师向人群中丢去一个眼神，钻出化学课代表林高远精瘦的身影，“是，马老师，我这就去拿阶段性习题。”  
张老师连眼色都懒得丢，物理课代表周雨久经战阵，自动自觉的站了起来，“张哥，螺旋定则左手右手到底怎么区分？“  
刚要回答，他胖乎乎的同桌举起手来踊跃的开始比比画画，“用右手握住导线,让伸直的大拇指blablabla......”说完，仰起头来等着老师表扬，全然看不出自家同桌扭曲的脸和张老师越来越黑的气压。  
哎，这孩子是跳级上来的，比这一班人都小那么三四岁，没招。

2.  
其实之前班级里的小报告方博儿早就扒出来过，如今这么怼的张老师马老师是师范学校的同级生。  
俩人念书的时候其实没有啥交集，马同学只知道物理系有个宅男怪才，一天到晚总闷在屋子里做实验、搞竞赛；张同学也只知道应用化学系有个学生会主席，平时总组织学校大大小小活动。  
“后来俩人都毕业了，该找工作了，得，这城市好学校也就那么几所，山不转水转，水不转人转，俩人就都－－啪，来了咱国辉了！”  
方博儿手里拿个铅笔盒子当惊堂木，啪的一拍，对面一群玩的好的完蛋玩意在那听着。“接着说呀接着说呀，”小狐狸挠挠头，“后来呢？他俩有女票吗？”  
“小姑娘怎么一天到晚净想这些事情。”小报告讳莫如深的摇摇头，“我接着讲哈。”  
这俩人考国辉，是过五关斩六将。马同学毕竟是学生会主席，八面玲珑人见人爱；张同学呢，竞赛成绩摆在那呢，传说毕业就有公司挖他去搞技术，张同学不干，不然当初考师范干啥啊。  
所以很成功，张同学成了张老师，马同学成了马老师。  
二位老师进这个学校的时候，虽然尚未开学，也是正值九月。国辉高中的桂花林芳香馥郁，张老师情不自禁的欢呼了一句，“我一定要当个好老师！”  
背后路过的马老师没忍住，“噗嗤”就乐了。这就是那个怪才啊，怎么脑袋上还染了撮红毛－－殊不知这还是张老师为了庆祝自己成功进国辉留的纪念，“这样，我学生就能更容易的认出我，毕竟我这么帅。”  
为了当个好老师，张老师真是煞费苦心呢，虽然这苦心安排的有点哪里不对。  
“啧啧啧，你们都不知道吧。”  
啥子啥子啥子，一群孩子围上来听。  
“张老师有洁癖！”  
切，这些我们都知道啊。小孩们纷纷摆手，无趣无趣，没意思。  
“哎，这你们就没发现吧，张老师好几次穿了马老师的衣服？！”  
“？？？？”  
“是啊，我告诉你们的事儿还有假？别的不说，老校长一米六这件事，是不是真的吧，你就说是不是！“方博的手都怼到班长大蟒脸上了，大蟒pia的一下把孩子手打开，“去你的！”  
大家想一想，好像还是那么回事。  
“个中奥秘，其实.......哎你们干啥，还没上课呢！胖王也没来啊？”  
方博大概是忘了下节课是理化，更忘了这节中间是大课间，班主任教语文的王胖、物理张老师、化学马老师等三位黑恶势力都站在门口，脸上只写了一句话，  
“听说你是黑恶势力？”

这堂课下课张老师反常的没有压堂，给方博罚了半本练习册之后笑眯眯的对马老师说，”你看，方博儿今天黑我们，真可爱。“  
马老师也笑眯眯，“可不是呗。”上课就提问了方博五次。  
理化下课中午午休的时候，白面菩萨一样的王胖儿笑眯眯的“请”方博去办公室喝了茶，顺便默写了半本书的古诗词。  
方博儿有苦说不出。

3.  
张老师和马老师的过节儿其实也不是什么大事。俩人教师寝室都住隔壁嘛，自然生活中就有的是来往。  
张老师当了技术宅男那么久，早就习惯了在屋子里进行各种维持生命的必要活动，加上即使当了老师闲暇时候还是想搞研究，所以屋子里到深夜也充斥着各种声音。  
问题是宿舍隔音不好。隔壁的马老师有点轻微的神经衰弱，声音一大就睡不着。  
这天晚上张老师又在寝室捣鼓那些设备，马老师忍不住了，敲敲隔壁门，塞了张纸条过去。张老师正投入呢，蓦地一被打断，谁啊。  
捡起地上的纸条，“张老师，夜深了，该休息了。”这很马老师的说话方式。张老师想想，回了一句塞回了马老师屋子的门缝。“嗯，你也早点睡。”  
马老师哭笑不得，这也很张老师。但是这样不行啊，马老师还是睡不着，索性又塞了一张。  
“张老师，您的声音麻烦放轻一点好吗？”  
张老师不太好意思，以后就很注意这件事情。结果白天上课碰到马老师的时候，马老师就神秘一笑，“张老师，晚上注意身体啊。”满教室都充斥着神秘而愉悦的气氛。  
晚上回去，张老师一怒之下就往马老师门下塞了纸条，“马老师，咱能不能正经点？”  
“我一直挺正经的啊。”  
为了证明自己晚上可以（这个有什么好证明的），张老师每天都拖十分钟给马老师看，对，我就是这样。马老师干脆也拖回去，你一尺我一丈，两不相欠。  
至于衣服，张老师发誓自己真的不是故意的。楼层就一个洗衣房，张老师每天都洗衣服，结果记错了自己是哪个洗衣机了。第二天十分尴尬，这衣服怎么办，穿不穿？不穿光着？敲隔壁门，马老师早走了。  
唉。  
晚上回来的纸条上就多了一句话，“你衣服我今天穿了，真不是故意的啊....."  
马老师传回来，“没事。对了，你腰挺细啊？”  
？？？  
马老师为什么你每次关注点都那么奇怪而正确......但是这两个人大概是觉得这种古典而奇怪的交流方式很好玩，有事没事来两句。  
白天怼，晚上黑。

4.  
放假了，年级老师聚会。  
大家喝的醉熏熏，年纪最大的老大哥，教英语的长脸儿mr王问了个特别俗的问题。  
“你们咋想起来当老师的？”  
教历史的胖马说因为他小时候老师总给他好吃的......胖王拎着一兜橘子在旁边点头，被大家恨铁不成钢的赶到墙角。  
生物老师数学老师俩人勾肩搭背，念书的时候就贼有名，削遍天下无敌手。生物老师念大学的时候下乡实习，差点把猪养死的经历至今都被数学老师拿出来说。问到他们俩，俩人把酒瓶子一撂，“怼那帮小崽子，爽！”  
大家齐齐寒了一秒。  
政治俩老师都是妹子，小叮当和小枣子，故大家也不灌她们酒。俩姑娘大大方方喝了几杯，控制的很好，问到她俩的时候，漂亮的姑娘们笑嘻嘻的说，“为人师表，多好。”  
中规中矩，没毛病。  
年轻点的就是马老师张老师，马老师阳光向上的回答，“当老师福利好，还清闲。这世界挺大的，多看看也不错。”张老师“啪”的一下打了马老师后背，别装逼。  
“谁前两天考试的时候还等在考场门口装作自己路过，然后生怕林高远有压力被发现了给人做鬼脸来着？”  
“你咋知道的？”  
“周雨都告诉我了……”  
轮到张老师，张老师吐槽别人的时候爽快，到自己反而害羞脸黑红黑红的反光，大着舌头说，“我吧，想的.....嗝，也挺简单的，就是觉得.....物理这玩意这么好玩，让大家都觉得好玩，这事儿……多好。”  
马老师没有说，那天他又失眠了，索性听隔壁张老师在做些什么。没想到，他透过那个不隔音的墙壁听到的却是，“樊振东做对了你们不用管他，方博，你做啥样，交上来给我看看。”  
直到深夜。  
张老师也没有说，那天马老师不小心用了张纸传纸条，他翻开一看是张慢性咽炎的诊断书，看开药，大概是要长期服用。  
马老师拍拍张老师的后背，“张老师，过刚易折啊。”  
张老师横了一眼，“爱护下你那嗓子吧。”说着晕乎乎的从包里掏了一袋胖大海，“你好像就喝这个牌子，门缝没法塞。”

5.  
问题是，过刚易折啊，最后真是一语成谶。  
后来马老师想到这事儿的时候都想夸自己，真牛，说什么就是什么，一点不含糊。  
有次张老师瞅着隔壁班级有个小姑娘被隔壁一不良少年，叫什么顿来着堵着不让走，吓得人家小姑娘就哭了。  
张老师一个箭步，“干啥？”  
不良少年言之凿凿，“那谁知道？她勾引我！”  
张老师低头看，是隔壁班学委，每天大门不出，一心学习，遇到这种事连话都说不出来，只能默默流泪。张老师怒了，一拳打了过去。  
好嘛，事儿大了。  
那个叫什么顿的家里还是教育系统，把这件事po到了网上，声讨国辉高中的物理教师张某某打学生。有那么多不知情的人在网上跟风槽，什么难听的话都有。  
好事人还根据张老师以前埋头学术的经历，说，这种情商缺失的人，不该当老师。打人是不对，可是那些说话的人，哪怕一个看见过张老师为了讲好一堂课，在自己宿舍熬夜改教案的经过呢，哪怕一个呢。  
那段时间真是难熬。  
该上课了。一班的学生当做什么都没发生一样－－自己家老师，自己不宠，谁宠？－－看着张老师走上讲台。  
然而张张嘴，张老师发现自己说不出话来了。  
心头咯噔一下子，他匆匆在黑板上写了“自习”两个字，跑了出去。医院检查的结果，是器质毫无病变。老医生摇摇头，“心因性失语症吧。”  
张老师回去之后，就把自己锁在屋子里，大门不出二门不迈。马老师疯狂的砸张老师的门，半天有张纸条递出来，“我说不了话了。”  
“我知道，可是不是身体没问题吗？会好的！”  
“可是，我说不了话，就不能当老师了。”  
字迹软弱却执着，结尾上有沉淀的墨痕。“那你怎么办？”来不及想，马老师草草写就从门缝拿了出去。  
“正好我一直在和一个公司合作搞科研，我过去了，人家说能给我个挺好的职位。”  
“那当老师呢？”  
沉默了半天，“不知道。”  
两个人隔着一道门，一个心中有千百头猛虎在咆哮，然而发不出声来，只能默默哭泣着。另一个纵使能拼命哭嚎喊叫，但是心中发不出声，只是默默流泪着。  
哭谁？哭什么？  
一个哭八方，一个八方哭。

6.  
张老师辞职了。  
可是谁辞职，课都得上下去。  
所以今天，教化学的马老师一如既往的站在讲台前面，“有升必有降，升降必相等......”却没有一个人希望这堂课早点结束，大家都希望这堂化学课就这么长长久久的上下去，上下去直到地老天荒，这样，就没有后面的物理课。  
物理课，他们会知道一个很难以接受的事实－－好的他们早就听说了，只不过是不想被证实而已。问题人家时间多公平啊，这帮熊孩子以前觉得时间走的多么慢，今天它走的就多么快。  
下课铃声一如既往的响起来了，马老师上课的声音戛然而止。  
“好，今天的课就到这里。”  
没有人动地方。依旧是年纪最小的胖娃娃怯生生的说，“老师，下节物理你上不上？”  
沉默半晌，马老师还是灿烂的八颗牙的笑容。  
“让你们张老师回来自己上，这堂我可不管。”我不管你的事情，我只等你自己回来。马老师第一次天真的期盼着。  
满教室静默。  
小报告早就把这些事情都讲给他们听了，不是说书，不是玩笑，是平平淡淡的叙述。然而真实自有万钧之力－－听着听着，几个小姑娘不说，连大蟒班长都捂着脸，说别讲了，太虐了。可是不就是这样吗？你睁眼闭眼，太阳月亮都会在天空上升下沉。你又有什么好难过的呢？  
没过多久，一班毕业了，成绩十分不错。傻傻的胖儿果然是天才少年，理化拿了满分成了全市状元。一班拍的大合照里，最后却没有马老师，马老师托词生病，那日真没来。可一班的那些学生全都记得，曾经有两个势力，一个黑势力一个白势力，他俩笑着窃窃私语，“你看，方博黑咱们，真可爱。”  
再后来，学了新闻的隔壁班小姑娘终于勇敢的站了出来，把这件网络暴力的活生生典范扒了出来，一分一毫都没放过。她说，“张老师是个好人，有些事情即使没有人记载，也有人记得。”  
老师们知道了这些，也没感觉到多安慰，只是叹一句该得到报应的，终会有。

7.  
马老师再也没跟哪个物理老师固定搭过班子。  
他习惯了带毕业班－－只要带一年就好了，这样离别的时候，不会因为日久生情而难过，又因为是毕业班，付出的辛苦也不会少，恰到好处的距离，不安分，也安稳。  
马老师没拖过堂，没抢过课，每次别的老师拖的时候他总是在门口安安静静地站着，温温柔柔地笑着，就好像那年那时会抖机灵慢悠悠的应一句九转十八弯的“对～”的，是另外一个人。  
大概是真的厌倦了所谓的温暖？马老师想。  
他想找人聊聊心里的这种想法是不是太过大逆不道。跟教生物的玘哥说，玘哥一口闷了太空杯里的茶，“你小子，就是心思太重。要我说，能教一天是一天，别掉链子就比啥都强。剩下的－－你还指望那帮小兔崽子真能记你多久不成？”  
然而正好有学生来问题，玘哥又顿时严肃了起来。“想怎么样？这都不会，我告诉你，你这样走上社会是要吃大亏的!“  
马老师在旁边站着看着。拼尽一生休，尽君一日欢，你也不过是个老师，你又怎么能想让自己免俗？这都是命，都是命。  
马老师笑笑接着回去一次次改自己的教案。  
几年之后，上一辈的老师也退休了，马老师因为长期带毕业班，还带出几个状元来，被提拔成了主任。很奇怪吧，马主任自己想，大概是因为自认凉薄的性格，反倒一路顺风顺水。  
“组织决定了，你来当校长吧。”  
“我不是谦虚，你们还是另请高明吧。”  
“我听说你曾经在学校写过两句诗，苟利国辉生死以，岂因祸福避趋之？“  
“其实也只是做了点微小的贡献。”  
马主任没说的话是，为人师表，鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。这和将者马革裹尸，医者救死扶伤如出一辙。  
马主任也没说的话是，那天他翻看报纸，看到了个有名的科研成果，署名赫然是张老师。照片上年岁已大的张老师，背后还跟着好些个小孩子亦步亦趋。  
所以，你也用不一样的方式履行了自己的诺言吗？马主任想到这里回过神，揉了揉常年批改作业酸痛的肩膀说，“好，苟利国家生死以，岂因祸福避趋之。”  
又是一年九月，校园翻修了多少次，但是那一片桂花树还留着，时不时会有文静的读书小伙子在树下一页一页的翻书，有时也有调皮的小姑娘钻进林子里。  
“什么味的什么味的？”树边一群搞事的小姑娘焦急而欣喜的问。那个更活泼一点的姑娘砸吧砸吧嘴，乐了。  
“真是甜的！”  
树下看书的人抬头看去，满眼都是正好的青春。  
这个院子里又一季校园里浓浓淡淡的金色细碎的花朵漂浮在空中。 很多年前，这里有个染了撮红毛的少年，有个能把眼睛笑没了的少年。欲买桂花同载酒，终不似、少年游。当年教语文的王老师喝醉酒时经常念叨的词儿，“几回魂梦与君同。”

有些人无论年纪多大，都是少年，都是少年。  
－end－


End file.
